1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker mounting structure and a display device including such a speaker mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices that have audio output functions such as flat-screen televisions and tablet-style computers, display devices have been known in the past in which speakers are disposed such that the surfaces for outputting audio from the speakers face the rear of the display devices. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-156987.
In such conventional display devices, sound from the speaker does not directly reach users located in front of the display device, but instead reaches the user through a circuitous, indirect path from the rear of the display device.
Generally, the directionality of bass sounds, which have low frequencies, is low, while the directionality of treble sounds, which have high frequencies, is high. For this reason, the low-frequency bass sounds have an easier time reaching the user when sound from the speaker is made to reach the user circuitously or indirectly from the rear of the display device. However, because the directionality of the high-frequency treble sounds is high, less of the sound goes around to the front portion of the display device, which degrades frequency characteristics and decreases sound volume.